Dash's Teddy Bear
by HummingMe
Summary: A ghost casts a spell on Danny that turns him into Dash's favorite teddy bear. With that, Danny will learn more about Dash and the truth about true love's kiss. Yaoi, some chapters have mature content (YEAH, recently, my fanfics are all about Dash's this and Dash's that. I'm so sorry) (Added Bonus Chapters... :3)
1. Chapter 1

Dash's Teddy Bear

Yaoii -Don't like, Don't read :3

Chapter 1: The Curse

"And that's what you get for disturbing Danny Phantom during his exams! Did I mention that my life depended on these exams?" Danny said as he watched the Box Ghost flew. He brushed his palms together like there were some kind of dirt in it that he wanted to take off. He sighed and started to lazily fly off the Ghost Zone. However, before he could reach the portal, someone—or something—stopped him.

Her hair was white and long. It was flowing, like how hair would float in water. Her eyes were closed so you could see its glittery eyelids. Overall, this ghost looked like a ceramic figurine that hasn't been colored yet, but still looked precious. Despite its beauty, Danny tried to avoid it, flying straight to its side so he could just pass by it. But, even without physically touching him, he was stopped.

He could feel some kind of force dragging him back so she could face him. "Danny Phantom" she said. Danny's eyes widened. Of course, he was surprised that the ghost knew his name because he was positively sure that he had never met this ghost before. But what surprised him more is that she sounded like… a guy. Her voice was whole and even deeper than his own.

"Wh-who are you?" Danny said, trying to fight the force that's holding him back. The ghost just ignored him and continued her—now Danny wasn't so sure if she's a she or a he…or if ghosts even have genders—declaration. "I curse that you will become your bully's favorite teddy bear. Only true love's kiss will revoke the curse." Her voice became deeper as she finished her sentence. _What?_

After her last word, she disappeared. The force holding Danny back also vanished. _What? What?_ Never in his life did he imagine something crazy and life changing would appear so unexpectedly in a matter of seconds. But this thought is just in the present because he was so shocked that his mind stopped functioning for a while; he actually forgot that something crazy and life changing that appeared and happened in a matter of seconds already happened in his life, that is, when he became what he is now, a halfa.

Danny couldn't help but blink; his eyes were already dried up. He blinked for seconds before slapping his cheeks. _Okay, Fenton. You had a rough day. You don't need things like this, especially when you have very… very important exams._ With that in mind, he headed for the exit. This time, he won't let anyone stop him.

When he reached his room, he immediately took a shower to prepare himself for… studying. He put on his most comfortable clothes and sat in the most comfortable way in his comfortable chair. Despite all those preparations, there's that lingering "uncomfortability" that crawls on him like little ants. And it seemed like he became dyslexic for a moment because the letters and words of his open book started flying off the page. Danny knew that he should forget about the stupid statement that weird ghost said… but he can't.

 _Why would somebody curse me? Well… I kind of understand that. … Bully? Dash? Dash has a teddy bear? Now, that would be a sight. And kiss…? What is this? Some kind of fairy tale?_

Nothing made sense. Danny just scratched his head vigorously, obviously frustrated. "Danny, time for dinner!" suddenly, Jazz yelled from the kitchen. Danny stood up and scratched his head one more time before leaving his room. "Coming!"

In the middle of eating, Danny suddenly passed out; his head dropped into the half-eaten mashed potato.

"Huh? What happened?" Danny didn't seem to notice that his face just got buried into a pureed carbohydrate. In just a matter of seconds, he was awake. He tried to look around but he couldn't. "Wha—what the hell?" he said aloud but no sound was coming out. He couldn't move… and he couldn't speak. With that realization, he wondered if he could see and hear. And he can.

He saw images but he just couldn't process them yet because of the shock. He tried to move his eyes, which he successfully did, to try to comprehend where he was. He could see a door adjacent to where he was. What's weird though is that he seemed like… he got shorter. He could see the door knob perfectly; humans are supposed to look down a bit to see the door knob… _right?_ Along with the door, he could also see a bed, it was nicely made. However, his view was limited because he couldn't move his head. So the door and the bed was all he could see. Even so, he was sure he had never been to this place before. It was a room… and the only rooms he'd been is his family's (except for Jazz's) and his friends'.

Suddenly, he heard a door open. That means… he could hear fine. However, the one he heard was not the one adjacent to him. It was coming from the left side. Surely, it was a door he couldn't see. Then, he saw a guy, who looks like he just came out of the shower, come out from the door on the left. His shortened height made it so awkward—his view is directed towards the guy's body, more specifically, his chest, abs, and a little more, his crotch. _He's got a nice body, though._ What's making it more awkward is that only a towel wrapped on the guy's waist is covering him. _Good thing that everything is in black and white_. … _Wait, shit, that's not a good thing. What happened to the colors?!_

With every realization, Danny started getting confused again… more confused than before. With his mind clouded with all these sudden happenings, he didn't notice that the guy took off his towel before sitting down his bed. However, when Danny noticed this, everything seemed to make less sense.

He knew, even without the colors stating that the guy's hair was blond, his eyes blue, and his skin fair, who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dash

 _Dash Baxter._

His world seemed like it stopped, numbing the little senses he had left. However, these senses was like it was hit with an electric shock when he saw the guy—Dash—stand up. But it was not the action of standing up that "shocked" him… it was the fact that he was naked. If Danny could see himself now, he was sure he'd be very embarrassed by the fact that he's face is really, really red. He could see, right in front of him, his bully's _humungous co—it's really big._

He can't help but stare. It was shaved, emphasizing more its large size. _It's not even hard yet._ Dash's cock hung low between his legs. What made Danny to start blinking again is that the genital looked like it was getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger. _Oh, he was just walking towards me… wait!_

"Danny…" Dash said as he suddenly grabbed his favorite teddy bear from his study desk. Danny's heart almost stopped. _What? What the hell is going on?_ He could feel himself being lifted up. His view went up for a moment before seeing Dash's face. He felt like he was having a really bad headache. As he stared into Dash's colorless eyes, thoughts started flooding him.

 _So wait, I'm in Dash's room? Why am I in his room? First of all, why can't I move? Why can't I see colors? Why can't I speak? More importantly, since when did Dash starts calling me by my first name? Wait, he knows I'm here? Shit. Maybe this is just a dream. Yes. A dream. Like that weird ghost from before… wait. Dash… is a bully._ My _bully…? The curse! Ahah… that can't be true. I did NOT become a teddy bear!_

Danny's thoughts were once again interrupted when Dash spoke. "…I wish it's really you" Dash gave a deep sigh as he held his teddy bear against his bare chest. _So… Dash doesn't know I'm here?_ Danny's vision blackened as he felt himself being pressed against something. He thought that it was quite weird, if the term is still applicable with all the other weird things, because he could feel things; he could feel the hands that carries him, or the cold skin he's being pressed against.

Dash brought the teddy bear to his face and stared at its round black eyes. He squinted his eyes for a moment when he saw a hint of blue, however, he just soon brushed the idea away. Danny, then, could see Dash's colorless face. Dash stroked the bear's head. "Danny… you were really cute today." _What?_ Dash stared at the bear lovingly…and it made Danny, along with the blond's words, extremely awkward.

"Well, you always look cute. But I bet you'll look way cuter when I buy you that top I found in the mall earlier. You could wear it when I take you on a date…on the amusement park." Dash chuckled suddenly. "Dammit, I just imagined you having a cotton candy on your nose." He wasn't even looking at the bear anymore. He just stared into spaced as he talked. "…I really, I just really love him." He said in a sigh before squeezing the bear into his chest, letting it drown in his arms. (Well, the bear is small and it could really look like that it could drown in Dash's muscular body)

Danny, if he could move in his current state, would have his mouth opened by now. He hadn't even recovered from the fact that Dash just called him by his first name and he's still receiving more surprising news. _I-Is Dash saying… tha-that he loves me?_

Dash nuzzled on the bear before bringing it up to his face to kiss its nozzle. "Good night… I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Processing

Danny almost fainted. The nose of the bear, if translated to human parts, is Danny's mouth, his lips. Even though what Dash kissed was the bear, Danny still felt it. The jock's wet lips touched his. What's worse, in Danny's mind, is that it was his very first kiss. _No, chill. Relax Fenton. You are not yourself. This is not real._ Danny tried so hard to calm down.

When he did, he saw that he was a little bit far from Dash. He saw the blond's sleeping face and the way his body moved from his breathing. He started taking breaths, deep ones, as well. There is no way he could fall asleep in this state. Even his craziest dream would never beat the insanity of this. But he did fell into a dreamless sleep…for about two hours.

After a while, he woke up. His alarm clock was ringing annoyingly. He stretched, his body ached, and reached for the screaming alarm clock. _Dammit._ He cursed in his aching mind before sitting up. His eyes were closed until he felt himself shivering. He wrapped his arms around himself as he looked around. _I had the craziest dream._ He thought as he stared into space. After another while, his alarm clock began ringing again. It seems that it was on snooze mode; 5 minutes have passed. He reached for it again to stop it. _Shit! I'm gonna be late!_

He quickly stood up and went to his closet to find a new pair of clothes. When he began to take off his clothes, he noticed that…he wasn't wearing any. He was naked! He panicked for a bit, trying to think of a reason to explain why he was naked, but then, he realized he had exams today. He forgot every crazy thing.

Instead of taking a bus, he just turned himself into his ghost form and flew away into Casper High. He changed back behind a tree and ran inside the school. It was not like he was late or anything, his alarm clock rang at the right time. He just promised Sam and Tucker he would come to school earlier so that they could study together—after all, failing the exam means that you won't get to join the awesome week long field trip.

"You're late!" Sam yelled at him when he reached the classroom, panting. "S-sorry. I forgot to set the alarm earlier than usual." Danny replied. Tucker walked closer to him and stared at his face. "... Or, you're just up all night playing… well, who knows what." He said as he eyed Danny suspiciously, which made the ghost boy's face redden. "I-I'm not doing anything like tha—" He stopped as he remembered what really happened. "Oh… so you really did some _things_." Tucker teased. "No!" Danny frowned as he took a deep breath. _No way that it's true._

The three started studying anyways, however, three-fourths of the time, they were just goofing around. An hour later, the school bell rang and students started swarming the school. "Well, good luck guys. This is it." Sam said. "Well, technically, we have two more exams after this…so, this is partially _it_." Tucker replied and Sam just rolled her eyes. And again, Danny, at least for now, forgot about everything that's crazy.

After three hours, the exam was done. It would have been wonderful if school hours were also done after the exams…but unfortunately, class continues. So the three friends headed to their classroom after taking a short break to listen to the teacher's mumblings about the next exam.

However, bit by bit, while Danny tried hard to absorb the lecture, the memories from the previous night came back. He stared at the blank page in his notebook. _Dammit._ He ruffled his hair in frustration while he started panicking again. _Calm down, Fenton._ He tried to breathe in deep. _Let's try to put things in simple terms…so that it wouldn't look as crazy._ Danny thought and started scribbling on the blank page.

1\. Some crazy ghost casted a spell or curse on me.

2\. Dash has a teddy bear he calls 'Danny'.

3\. I turn into that teddy bear.

4\. Dash is in-love with me.

5\. He uses the bear as his diary to show and tell that (no. 4).

6\. He has a huge cock—and hot abs. (Fact)

7\. He sleeps naked.

Danny stared at the page weirdly. _Now that I've put everything in simple terms, I conclude: I'm crazy._ He ruffled his hair again before he erased the last two items on the list. Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker just stared at him.

Some time passed and the school bell rang, a signal for dismissal. Before Danny could stand up from his desk, Sam and Tucker cornered him. "You're not going anywhere… until you tell us what's happening with you." Sam said as she put her hand on her waist. Danny just raised an eyebrow at them. "What are you talking about?" he said. Fortunately for the two, Danny's notebook was still open at the page where the list is. Tucker saw it and stole the notebook away immediately. "Well, you've been scratching your head for about a hundred times during class. What? Is there some kind of ghost flea—or could be a regular flea—on your head?" Sam sounded like she was nagging, but she was actually just worried. "Uh—Sam. I think I know what the problem is." Tucker said after he read the list.

Sam was talking to Danny hadn't realized Tucker took the notebook. When he did, he was already too late. "H-hey! Give it back!" Danny said as he tried to get the notebook back, thankful that he managed to erase the last two items on the list. While so, Tucker already briefed Sam of the list's contents. "Oh." Was all Sam could say. Danny hugged the notebook very tightly with an embarrassed red face. "Well, now you know." He muttered.

Sam and Tucker were quiet for a moment before having a mini-private meeting. After a while, they faced Danny again. "So… what is this about?" Tucker asked. "It is what it is. I was cursed." Danny replied in a defensive tone. "Well, I won't wonder why a ghost would curse you… but Dash? And love? And you? I don't think those three words go together in one sentence." Tucker said. Danny agreed. Seeing that his two friends were still confused, Danny tried to tell the story from the beginning.

"Are you sure you're not dreaming?" Sam asked. "Well, no. But this is just soo… creepy? I don't know. I don't know a term for this crazy… thing. Dream or not, this is too much for me." Danny replied. "This seems fun. Anyways, Dash is not making any lovey dovey move on you so I guess we have nothing to worry about, right?" Tucker said. "Yeah. Maybe everything is just a dream. Come on, let's go." Sam added before heading to the door. Danny sighed and sulked in his chair. "Oh, stop being such a baby. Let's go." Sam said as she and Tucker pulled Danny up and pushed him out of the door. And at that moment, he bumped into a certain someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: True love's kiss?

After Danny bumped into Dash, he felt his heart beat a little faster. _Dammit, this is so fucking awkward._ Danny thought, his face quite red. He kept his face down and muttered a low "sorry". He tried, as much as possible, to avoid the jock's face. He was not ready to face this man. "Watch where you're going Fen-toad." Dash said as he grabbed Danny by the collar and lifted him up, his eyes glaring at the other with piercing gaze. Danny's face became redder as he got closer to Dash. However, before he could think of anything more awkward—like the kiss—the jock already pushed him against the nearest locker and started well, bullying him. And after that, Dash continued his bullying routine. For a moment, Danny was afraid to see Dash not because he was afraid of this bullying routine, like he usually does, but because of what happened the night before. However, after going through the bullying routine, he realized that he shouldn't worry. Dash is really a jerk after all. There's no way love could exist in him, especially for Danny.

Dash left a few moments later. Danny just sighed and tried to fix his clothes as he faced Sam and Tucker. "Uh…sorry we didn't help you." Sam said apologetically. "It's fine. But now, at least, I'm sure that this is bullshit." Danny said as he ripped the page with the list. Sam and Tucker nodded and together, with Danny, headed out the school.

Later that night, the Fenton family had their dinner earlier than usual. So when Danny turned unconscious at a certain time during the night, he was already at his bed.

He was sure he was already asleep, early as it seems, however, at the moment, his eyes were wide open. And…everything lost its color again. Danny panicked for a while as he began realizing that he was back…in Dash's room…as his teddy bear. _So, this isn't a dream after all? Or maybe it is… just the kind where it continues._ He tried to reason with himself even though he was starting to be convinced that the curse is real.

He looked around as far as his eyes can see and saw that Dash wasn't there. He couldn't hear anything as well. He sighed and just stared into the colorless room, still fighting with himself about reality. After a while, he saw the door, the one that was adjacent to him, open. "Yeah, yeah. Ok. Got it dad." Dash yelled before closing the door. It seemed that he was talking to his father. He sighed and grabbed is teddy bear before falling down on his bed. "'Play football forever'" He said in a mimicking tone. "Yeah dad, whatever." He added as he sighed again. He stared at the bear with a frustrated look, and Danny saw that Dash was really pissed. _Huh? Dash hates playing football?_ Danny thought, confused.

It seems Dash was thinking about something, which was very new to Danny, because he was quiet for a while. But slowly, the blond's lips were starting to curl into a smile. "Well, whatever. Something good happened today anyways." Dash started, sitting up. "I hugged him." If Danny could move, his head would be tilted by now.

Dash chuckled like a lovestruck girl. It actually made Danny wonder the reason why Dash would talk to his bear like this. That was a different issue than having a bear alone. _Dash has friends, right? Or maybe he couldn't tell his friends that he's in-love with—that he's gay._ Danny thought, convincing himself that he has nothing to do with it. But it was all weird. What's weirder though, for Danny, is that Dash is acting too much like a teenage girl in chick flicks…but with all that muscles around him.

"Well," Dash started saying, "I didn't actually hugged him, at least I get to stop it from happening, but he just bumped into me. And…and!" Dash sounded excited all of the sudden. "I think he was blushing! I mean, you wouldn't blush when you bump into somebody, right? Not unless you like them." _What? Shit, was I really that red? And how about you? You say you like me but there's not a hint of red on your cheeks._ Danny abruptly stopped his thoughts after realizing that he was frustrated Dash wasn't blushing. Dash just kept on talking and talking about how Danny was giving hope and at the same time not; He really was, more and more, started to sound like he was head over heels for Danny.

 _However,_ Danny started thinking, _why didn't the kiss work?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Flirting

After a few more days, Danny decided to talk to Sam ad Tucker about the issue, seriously. "Well, I don't believe that this is a dream. I don't remember a time when I don't put clothes, guys. If this is just a dream, I wouldn't end up naked every single day." Danny ranted, his face filled with sincere frustration. However, Sam and Tucker kept their lips locked, their faces red, trying to hold in the laugh. "And…to think that I turn into the bear early in the evening! Maybe it's around 7 pm or so… it's too early. I think my parents are starting to be weirded out, they say my face often dives into dinner!" Sam and Tucker tried to shush Danny because he was being a little bit too loud as he talked—they were in the Nasty Burger.

"Would it hurt for the curse if it was convenient?" Danny continued, drinking vigorously at his drink. Tucker slipped out a chuckle. "It wouldn't be a curse if it was convenient, would it?" he said. Danny just glared at him before sighing, finally relaxing a bit. "And you have to be naked too." Sam said, finally laughing. Danny just buried his face in his hands as he waited for Sam and Tucker to finish laughing.

"How could you break the curse again?" Sam asked as her giggles started to die down. Danny started to blush. "I-I'm not sure… but the ghost said… tr-true love's kiss." With that, Sam and Tucker started laughing again. "W-wait!" Danny cut them off. "I don't think that's true though." He said defensively. "And how would you know?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me—" Tucker added, surprised. "No! No! No! No! Nope. We haven't kissed yet." Danny replied. "Yet?" the two stared at him. _These guys are definitely bullying me._

After a while more of laughing, the two started to calm down. Danny explained what happened about Dash kissing the bear and how he felt it. "That's like… a kiss… right?" Danny asked. "No. Definitely not. That's why it didn't work because it's not a kiss." Tucker said, sure of himself. "Guys, can't you see that I'm trying so hard to say that I don't want to kiss Dash?" Danny worriedly said. "Well, we just have to find out." Sam said, grinning. Danny looked at Sam, and then at Tucker. "You guys are supposed to be my friends."

"Well, I have to do something about this." Danny said. "Yeah. We have to get Dash to kiss you." Sam said, grinning. "And I'm not joking, I mean, if that's the only way to break the curse." "I don't even know if Dash does love me. I mean, how can he be a jerk to the one he loves? It's like he has a switch. At school, he's totally in bully mode, and at home, he's a heroine in a chick flick. I don't know." Danny continued to whine. "That is also a point. But we will never really know until Dash actually kisses you." Tucker said and Danny groaned in response. "Tucker's right, Danny." Sam commented. "Well. How do I get him to kiss me?" Danny asked a frightening question.

"You have to flirt with him." Sam replied.

 _What? Flirt? There is NO WAY I am going to fucking flirt with Dash fucking Baxter._

The next day, Danny turned into a bear once more. He was still indulged in the idea of flirting with Dash. _How could I? This is just too weird._ Danny thought, as if nothing weird had happened to him yet. As he was lost in thought, Dash entered his room, looking pissed again. He sat in his bed and placed his elbows on his thighs, his hands on his head. "Why can't he just shut up? Football this, football that. Imma football his ass." Dash said frustrated and it made Danny, the bear, notice his presence. Dash grabbed his teddy bear and stared into its eyes as he fell on his bed. "Why can't he see that I want something else…? I… I want to be a teacher."

 _What?_ Danny thought, then, his mind went blank. Danny stared back into Dash's colorless eyes. "I'm not that smart or something… but I've always wanted to be one. I could be, like, the cool prof. I mean, I've only had one and he inspired me to be a teacher… but yeah. I don't know. This is depressing." Dash hugged his bear. "I'm not good at the thing I want to be… and I'm so good at the thing I don't want to be. Why is my talent so… misplaced?"

Danny felt some kind of pity for Dash, however, he also felt pissed how Dash sounded so boastful. He sighed, but he really thinks that Dash was sincere. After a while, Dash stood up and took a shower. Danny just stared at the jock's pillow.

The next day, Danny approached his math teacher, which also happened to be one of Dash's. Danny, in his gut, knew that this was the subject Dash was always having a hard time with…because Dash always have a way to distract himself: Throwing crumpled papers towards Danny's head, or erasers, or paper planes with weird drawings, or chalk. Danny, suddenly thinking all about these things, started blushing. Maybe Dash really did have a crush on him that's why he's doing all those things… for him to be noticed. But then again, Danny remembered how annoying they were so he brushed off the idea. _Then what the hell am I doing here?_

Danny asked the teacher if he could help Dash in any way, which surprised the teacher. _Maybe he saw what Dash is up to in his class._ The teacher just shrugged and told Danny that he could help Dash review. "You're not really the best student in my class, but a free help would do." The teacher said. _Rude._ Danny thought. The teacher let him help by tutoring Dash. "Yes, you could review him the lesson we had for the day, especially if there are quizzes or exams. That would help a lot, thanks." And with that. Danny suddenly felt depressed.

 _What the hell did I get myself into?_ He thought as he waited for the teacher to come back with Dash. After a while, the two came. Dash was looking all pissed. "Ah, Mr. Fenton here will help you study and review. I hope you cooperate, Mr. Baxter." The teacher said before leaving. He doesn't care what kind of arrangements his students might have. Dash just stared into Danny's eyes, which made the ghost boy nervous all of the sudden.

"What the hell is this Fenton?" Dash said, stepping a bit closer to Danny in a taunting way. "I don't know. The teacher just asked me to." Danny lied. Dash gave Danny a glare before sighing. Then, he grabbed Danny by the collar. "If anyone finds out about this, Fen-toad, I'm going to kill you." Dash said. _What? Kill me with kisses?_ Danny thought as he averted his eyes. Then, Dash dropped Danny, clearing his throat. "To make sure that nobody sees us, we're going to do it in my house." Dash said with some kind of conviction before turning to leave. Danny could swear that he saw Dash blush.

(Rated M on next chapter :D Thanks for reading!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tutoring

Later that night, Danny turned into a fluffy brown stuffed toy again. When he already awakened as the bear, Dash was already talking to it. "I really can't believe it. Danny is going here. I still can't get over what I did." Dash smiled widely as he squeezed the bear in his arms. "Maybe I should study a bit… It'd be embarrassing if I didn't know anything at all." Dash said to himself before standing up. He still held the bear in his arms as he walked to a table near his bed.

He sat down and placed the bear on the table. Then, he opened a drawer from the table and grabbed a notebook. Danny watched as Dash scribbled math problems from the day's class. This is the first time Danny was glad that he couldn't move or make any sounds because he was sure he would laugh…but he felt kind of bad for it. He just didn't know that Dash was that bad. However, he could see the jock's furrowed eyebrows as he struggled in understanding the lesson.

The next day, Danny planned on telling Dash that they should do the tutoring sessions earlier for the simple reason that he passes out early in the evening. Danny was still not sure what happens to his body when he's gone.

"Uh, sorry guys. I can't hang out with you today… I uh… got some stuff to do." Danny said, attempting to make up an excuse. There was no way he was letting Sam and Tucker find out what he did. "What are you talking about? Didn't we talk about this, Danny? And we're not just going to simply "hang out". Remember, we still have two exams we need to pass." Sam said, quite annoyed. "I know, I know. That's why I'm so sorry. There's just something… important… uh… that I have to do." Danny replied. _I can't believe I'm bailing my friends for Dash…_ He thought awkwardly. "Is it a ghost? You know we could help you out with it." Tucker joined in. "Uh… no, no. Seriously guys, you don't have to worry about me. Heh…heh…heh." Danny laughed awkwardly and sure as hell, Sam and Tucker knows it.

That afternoon, Danny tried to sneak in Casper High's football field. He sat in one of the bleachers—somewhere that's near enough for Dash to see him, and far enough not to be noticed. However, Danny didn't know that Sam and Tucker were also sneaking; they followed him. "What do you think Danny is up to?" Sam whispered to Tucker. Tucker just shrugged and motioned for Sam to look "over there".

At that moment, Danny hid behind one of the bleachers, the part where people usually hide to kiss, as he waited for Dash to approach. Sam and Tucker just watched as Dash ran, cautiously, towards Danny. They can see the blond's head moving from left to right and it was obvious that he's searching for anyone who might see them. Then, they saw Danny and Dash quarrel for a bit, but a while after, they started walking together. This almost made their jaws drop.

Danny and Dash walked together awkwardly. Then suddenly, Dash pushed Danny back. "What the heck, man?" Danny complained. "Well, if we walk this close together, people will get suspicious." Dash replied. Danny just rolled his eyes and walked a little slower. Somehow, he was starting to forget why he was doing all of this, or if he even has a reason why. Moments later, they reached Dash's house.

"Wait here." Dash said as they entered. He was just so glad his parents were out because they would surely not let this pass, especially his dad. Once Dash was in his room, he changed into a cool looking set of pajamas. It was too early for it but he thought it was one of his impressive clothes.

Danny waited and looked around. Just then, he saw Dash coming down from the stairs… he almost laughed when he saw the jock, if he did not remember that he was in human form. Dash motioned for him that he should follow him upstairs. Once Danny was inside the other's room, he felt quite overwhelmed. This was really, exactly the same room he sees—or been to—when he turns into a bear. However, what surprised him more is that it has color. It was his first time seeing it in its normal hues.

"What are you gawking at, Fenton? Never seen a room as cool as this before?" Dash said, sitting on his bed. Just then, Danny remembered the bear. He turned his head from side to side and turned around, but he couldn't find it. "What the hell are you doing?" Dash asked as he noticed Danny twisting his head. "Uh… Nothing. Let's start." Danny said, feeling embarrassed. He sat down by the desk and opened a drawer. He, then, grabbed the notebook Dash was writing on yesterday—then he stopped. _Right, it's your first time here, you shouldn't act like your familiar with the things here._ Danny though. "Uh, I… saw this wonderful lamp and randomly chose a drawer… and what do you know? A math notebook." Danny lied awkwardly, not looking at Dash. "Let's start?" He asked.

Dash asked him to sit on the bed because there was not enough room for the two of them if they studied on the desk. Danny did so, not wanting to delay it anymore—besides, he needs to study himself. The tutoring didn't go that smoothly because Danny wasn't so sure of some of the things himself. He was just thankful that Dash was really being cooperative…which made Danny feel a little bit…happy.

After some time, Danny checked the clock. _Shit!_ He almost yelled out loud. He was not sure what time he'll pass out and turn into a bear again, but he feels that it's almost time. He was feeling a sudden sensation of creepiness to the fact that he is actually developing some kind of habit for this weird curse. "Uh… I have to go." He said as he stood up. Dash followed him surprised eyes, then disappointed ones, then, abruptly, dull eyes. "Whatever." He replied. Danny just smirked at him and thought, _huh, you say whatever but later you'll fangirl over me again._ He soon brushed of the idea and thought that he should stop getting used to the idea that Dash likes him.

A while later, Danny did turn into a bear again. However, despite seeing the usual door, or the bed, he saw nothing. He panicked for a bit and thought that the curse got worse because he became blind, but soon, he saw again. There was a vertical light that became bigger and bigger—he was in a cabinet. He saw Dash grabbing and hugging him. That's when he remembered that he didn't see the bear when he was studying with Dash.

Dash placed the bear in his bead as he stripped off his pajama. Danny could see that Dash wasn't wearing any underwear the whole time and it made him blush. He could only see Dash's behind so he wasn't sure what kind of face Dash was making when he spoke. He was sure that there was something different this time—Dash's voice was low, and deep, and kind of husky. Not his usual tone where his voice almost squeaks because of excitement. However, weirdly, what Dash said made Danny felt like shit. _This day is really uncomfortable._

—"I'm glad he left." Dash said.

(Moved the Rated M part to the next chapter because this became longer than intended -3-)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Release

Dash was playing with his pajamas as he stared into nothing, his breathing deep. Danny was still staring at Dash's back as he pondered what the other said. _How can you say that? You're glad I'm gone? Fine then, I'll never come back here again._ He thought, the one acting now like a teenage girl. However, he was wrong.

Dash was silent for a while so when he faced his bed, Danny was surprised. _H-he's… hard?!_

Dash's face was red as he dropped his pajamas into the floor. He crawled onto his bed and dragged the bear into his face. "I'm so glad he's gone…" he repeated as he laid down and held the bear into his chest. "…or else, I… I don't know what I'll do to him. He looks so damn sexy…" he continued saying in his deep voice. Danny's face, he could feel it, was burning red. After a while, Dash placed his bear on the side of the bed. With that, Danny could get a very good side view of Dash. He could see the other bite his lip… and breathe. "Good thing that I could stop myself from pushing him down into this bed and... oh fuck." Dash started moaning. Danny couldn't see very well but he was sure what Dash was doing.

Dash slowly slid his hands down to his pulsing cock. He was so hot…and hard. The idea that Danny touched his bed excited him so much. And they were alone too. He stroked slowly but with full pressure. His moans was still low, matching the rhythm of his strokes. He made sure to get every inch of himself with his hands, imagining Danny taking him all in like that. After a while, he stopped.

Danny saw Dash sit up. Then, he wasn't so sure because he couldn't see well, but Dash turned around. He was kneeling, his straight back, and placed one of his hands on the bed's headboard. In this position, Danny could see Dash clearly now, the things he does with himself. Dash started stroking again, still slowly. After a while, he fastened his pace. "Mnh… Da-danny…" he moaned out. Danny was feeling a little bit uncomfortable hearing Dash moan his name like that… so full of lust.

After a while, Danny saw Dash stop stroking. Dash closed his fist and started thrusting his hip into it. He was having a hard time at first, but soon, he was quickening his pace. His moans also started to get louder. Danny could see through the bear's eyes how Dash's long cock enter and leave his still circled fist…like he was fucking it. "Danny…! Ahh… mmm… Danny… Da—ahhh… you're so sexy… and hot… mmm…" Dash kept moaning. _Is he imagining that he's… fucking me?_ Danny blushed more at th thought.

"I'm c-coming…!" The blond almost screamed but his voice was low and husky…it was manly. He was covered in sweat as he panted heavily after releasing his cum on his bed. He slowly dropped his hands and sat down. Then, he pushed his blond hair back as he panted more. "Ahh…" he stood up to clean himself. And Danny still couldn't get over what he witnessed. After cleaning himself, Dash changed his bedsheet before laying down. He hugged his bear tightly and mumbled a few things before he fell asleep.

Of course, Danny was wide awake. He could feel the heat from Dash's body. _Oh God._ Danny forgot to sleep that night.

The following morning, the moment Danny turned to himself again, he immediately headed to his bathroom; he was already naked. He locked the door and leaned on it. _What….what is this?_ He thought. His cock was raging hard and his body feels so hot. He had never been this horny before. He was afraid to touch his erection…because if he did, it was like admitting that he liked what Dash did…that he got excited and horny watching Dash imagine fucking him. _No…I don't like it…_ he kept repeating to himself, but his body lies.

The more he denies it in his mind, the lower his hands travels. And before he knows it, his hands was already on his cock. "A-ahh…" he moaned softly as he touched himself. _I…I can't believe this…_ He thought as he started stroking, he felt himself getting weak. He enveloped his dick with his hand and stroked more…and more. His breathing fastened and he was sweating. However, he felt himself coming already. He was feeling like he could burst any moment now…like it was kept there for a very long time, craving to come out. "mmmf…. Fuck…" He moaned more.

However, before he comes, he stopped himself for a while and decided to try something. He turned to face the wall and placed one of his hands there. He bend a bit and parted his feet and legs. Then slowly, he reached of his ass. He squeezed its cheeks and squeezed it again. _Why… why am I liking this?_ Then, suddenly, he decided to push a finger inside his asshole. His eyes immediately shut close with the pain. He pulled his finger out quickly. _Fuck… it hurts_. But, without thinking, he tried it again, this time, slower. He endured the pain and pushed it a little bit deeper. After a while, he started thrusting it… and he was moaning. He put his other hand on his pulsating cock and started stroking it.

He bit his lips so that his moans won't escape his mouth because of the intense, and new, pleasure he was getting from the finger in his ass. His grip on his cock tightened a bit as he stroke and thrust more. And soon, he came. He panted heavily and saw his cum on the floor. _Th-that's… a lot._ He thought. He closed his eyes as he thought about what he did. _What the hell did I just do?_ He sighed and started cleaning himself. He still has to get ready for school.

Sam and Tucker noticed that Danny was acting weird. He was often dazed and his face would turn red. So immediately after the school bell rang (for dismissal), they cornered Danny before he could get anywhere. "Tell us what's going on." Sam said. "What?" "Don't play dumb. You're hiding something from us." Tucker added. "Yeah, I mean, we don't mean to sound mean, but something's definitely going on. We saw you leaving with Dash yesterday. And now… you're not yourself. We're kinda worried." Sam continued, softening her voice.

Danny was quiet, mostly because he was shocked, and partly because he was embarrassed. "…don't tell us… you're actually flirting with him?" Tucker asked. "N-no! No… No!" Danny denied but Sam and Tucker weren't convinced. After that, Danny sighed and told them that he decided to tutor Dash. And Sam and Tucker started smiling as hell. "So you really are flirting with him!" Sam teased. "I am not! Anyways… I'll stop it. I'm getting sick of looking at his room." Danny said. He was serious that he didn't want to tutor Dash anymore… but not because he was sick of seeing the other's room, but because of what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Start of the Week-Long School Trip

When Dash and Danny met the day before behind the bleachers, they agreed on meeting on a certain place to make sure nobody sees them. _If he likes me, then why does he mind being seen with me?_ Is what Danny thought. However, he didn't care much because he was still stuck on the fact that Dash just touched himself with him on his mind.

"You're stopping already? When you just started?" Sam asked. "Well yeah, apparently, it's not going to work out. We aren't learning anything." Danny replied. "Anyways, I don't want to talk about it anymore." He sighed. Sam and Tucker looked at each other before looking at Danny. "Come on, let's just go to my house. Let's study there. We have exams tomorrow and the day after the next. I thought we want to go to the trip?" Tucker said, trying to sound cheerful. Sam and Danny nodded.

Since Danny started studying with Sam and Tucker, he missed his tutoring sessions with Dash. So for those three days or so, Dash waited at the corner, where they promised to meet, every day. Of course, Danny never came. This made Dash incredibly disappointed and Danny knows it. Every night, Dash would talk to his bear. "Why do you think he stopped going? Did he find me weird? I thought our studying went well… it wasn't that 'well', but I thought we were…having fun. And I thought this could be my chance… to make him fall for me. To prove to him that I'm not what he thinks I am. He started avoiding me at school too. I mean, he usually avoids me, but I think he avoids me more this time. I even thought he's starting to warm up to me. You see, I don't know if it's just my imagination, but I can see him blush sometimes and it was starting to make me feel hopeful. But I guess I was wrong." These are the things Dash would say repeatedly to his bear, which made Danny guilty, making him feel worse.

The following week, the results of the exam came out. Dash passed but his grades were just at the edge. Sam, Tucker, and Danny also passed, with average grades. "Wooh! Finally. It's over! We could relax now in the field trip." Tucker said, pumped out. "Why are you so excited anyways? I thought you'd be sad since we're going into the woods and all, where there's no tech stuff." Sam commented. "That's the point! I'm going to make a vlog about it." "Huh?" The two kept talking but Danny wasn't paying attention.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked after noticing the other. "Huh? Nothing." Danny replied lamely, which in return, made Sam and Tucker got angry so they started nagging at him. "Well, I just don't want to be his freaking bear anymore! It's driving me crazy!" He said. He also explained how Dash would always whine to his bear about him not showing up. "I don't even know why this is happening to me!" Sam and Tucker consoled him. Danny sighed. "I'm sorry guys. I mean, I'm happy… I just, I'm not sure if I can take this anymore—" Danny abruptly stopped. "What?" Sam asked, noticing the pause.

"How… how can I go to the trip with this curse? I don't even know what happens to my body when I turn into that freaking bear!" Danny frowned. "Well, we're sure it doesn't disappear." Tucker said. "Don't worry. We'll take care of it. You should worry about breaking the curse, you know. Maybe Dash has to kiss you…in your human form, or something." Sam said and Danny frowned even more. "Fine, fine… just to stop this thing." He said, giving in. He was still uncomfortable with what happened, but he was willing to endure it.

The following Monday, the students of Casper High met at the front gates for an early assembly. Danny was there at the assembly…as Dash's bear. Dash brought his bear and hid it in the bag where his briefs are. _Great._ Danny thought as he stared into the white underwear with a red face.

"Where is FENTON?!" Their adviser yelled and yelled. "How can he be late? If he doesn't show up until 6 am, we're leaving without him." Sam and Tucker got worried. "Uhm, we'll wait for him sir. We'll just follow." Sam said, dragging Tucker along with her. "Well, fine." The teacher said and started grouping the students together. He left Sam and Tucker instruction and left a teacher without an advisory class to escort them. At around 6:30 am, Danny came running towards his friends. "I-I'm sorry I'm late!" he said, catching his breath. The teacher that was left behind didn't care so he didn't say anything. "Well, let's go." Sam said and the four of them rode a taxi to the nearest bus terminal.

"Basically, I was there the assembly." Danny muttered to Sam and Tucker after he was lectured by their adviser. "It's just the beginning of the trip and this curse is already taking a toll on me. How can I possibly last a week?!" Danny sighed as he fell on his chair, feeling depressed. Meanwhile, Tucker was setting up his camera and started video shooting. "Now, in Tucker's "Geek in the Woods" vlog series, we can see a wild Fenton, already depressed at the loss of technology, explicitly showing the despair in his eyes." Tucker said, while zooming in the camera on Danny, in a voice like those in animal channels where they narrate the behaviors of wild animals. "Stop it, Tucker." Sam giggled. Danny looked at Tucker and smiled. "Finally, he smiled!" Tucker exclaimed.

The place they went to was very beautiful. It has a pier that overlooks to a calm sea that is connected to the sky. The cabins there looks very sturdy and if it were a man, it would be a handsome and muscular man—with a stubby. The trees intertwine with each other such that it looks majestic rather than creepy. The three, nor the other students, don't exactly know what this trip is for, but they sure are liking it.

Because of the ambiance of the place and his friend's efforts, Danny felt better. However, when night fell, he was starting to feel the weight of the curse again. Soon, he'll turn into a bear again. It was a good thing that the activities ended early, as well as the dinner, so by the time that the curse takes effect again, it doesn't really matter. Fortunately, he was in the same room as Tucker.

On the next cabin, Dash shared the room with Kwan and two other guys. This means that he could not talk to his bear there. So what he did was, when everyone was asleep, he took a small bag with his bear in it, and went out. Sometime when they were having an activity, he found a spot with a lake as its view. It was quite hidden so it was the perfect place for him to be with his bear—his own "Danny". He sat on one of the larger rocks and spoke. "This place is so beautiful, isn't it? Does Danny likes this sort of places? I would love to take him here… he looks…so sad. I wonder what happened to him. Maybe that's why… he stopped going. Ugh. I just want to go there and hug him and I want him to tell me what's wrong so I can make it all right again. I want to comfort him, I want to make him feel loved and happy. I can't be happy when he's like that." Dash stared into the black, glittering water of the lake.

Danny stared too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Middle of the Week-Long School Trip

The next morning, Danny was late once again for the activities. Of course, he suffered another lecture from the teacher but it was soon forgotten by the rest of the day. During dinner, Danny asked Tucker about what happened to his body. "You just seem like you're in a coma. I'm not pretty sure why you get naked though." Tucker reported. "I'm not sure either. My clothes doesn't rip or anything." Danny said as he played with a pea on his plate. Sam and Tucker looked at each other.

Later that night, Sam and Tucker met at somewhere when everyone was asleep. They just decided that they will get Dash's teddy bear and see what they can do about it. So, carefully, they sneaked in the cabin where Dash was. Of course it wasn't easy but they managed through. What made it harder is that Dash was sleeping on the top bed at the end corner of the room. "This is just great." Sam whispered. The walked towards the pile of bags at the side of the wall. They have an idea which bag was Dash's but it was hard to see. Finally, they found a small bag with something soft in it. Here it is! They thought. They grabbed it and went out.

They took it and went to the pier. "Danny? Can you hear me?" Sam started talking to it as she brought it up to her face to get a better look. "It looks like a normal bear to me." Tucker said. They looked at the bear, turning it around. It was brown with a white nose. It also has those white spots on its hands and feet. On one of the spots on the feet, 'Danny' was written. "Look, Tucker. There's 'Danny' written on it. Maybe this is the seal of the curse?" Sam said, showing Tucker the marked foot. "Could be, but Dash would noticed it if it suddenly had a mark, wouldn't he?" Tucker replied. Sam thought about it and shrugged. "So…maybe not." Meanwhile, Danny just thought, _what the hell are these guys doing?_

In the cabin, Dash stood up. He heard some noises but he didn't really cared. It must be some of the guys' girls or something. He went down and grabbed his small bag. He realized that it was light…and flat. "What?" he muttered. He felt it and looked inside it. Then, he panicked when he saw that his teddy bear wasn't there. _Oh shit, oh shit. Did anyone see me have it? What if somebody stole it? Oh shit, they will fucking know that I like Danny!_

He ran out and frantically looked around. He ran around and started peeking into cabin windows. _Dammit. I won't be able to see anything in this dark… it would be hard to sneak inside the cabins one by one…_ Dash thought. He sighed and started walking around, thinking about what he should do. Then, he saw two silhouettes by the pier...and one of them was holding a bear. He tried to calm himself down as he approached the two.

"He dorks, what are you doing out here?" he said in his bully voice but it was faltering. Sam and Tucker stood up in surprise. "D-dash?" Sam said, almost dropping the bear. _Hey!_ Danny said, but it made no sound. "Oh… the goth girl has her teddy with her…" Dash tried to tease but he was so anxious and worried. He just wanted to grab the bear and ran. _What the hell is he saying?_ Danny thought. Sam and Tucker looked at Dash weirdly. "…but isn't this yours?" Sam said.

Dash's face turned red. Sam and Tucker could see it despite the darkness.

The three—Sam, Tucker, and Dash—sat at the end of the wooden walk. Dash was hugging his Danny bear as talked to Sam and Tucker. "I can't believe I just told you two that I'm in-love with your best friend." Dash said. "Do you really… really love him?" Sam asked, staring at Dash seriously. "Wh-what?" Dash blushed. "Are you going to black mail me with it? How did you get the bear anyways? W-will you tell him? Please no… I know he hates me. Are you going to bully me with this? What will you do if I told you that yes, I'm madly in-love with him?" he hugged the bear tighter. He was so close into resorting to his bully self—it was like his defense mechanism for the feelings that makes him vulnerable, like love—but he can't. But Sam and Tucker saw his forming fist.

"You should relax yourself, Dash. Why do you even bully him when he's that important to you?" Sam asked, ignoring Dash's questions. "Well, I don't fucking know. I just think it's better than kissing him or hugging him publicly. I also think it would be less disgusting. I mean, don't you think he's going to be disgusted when he finds out I'm gay?" Sam and Tucker was getting a little bit uncomfortable with Dash acting like this. Maybe this is what Danny feels, they thought. However, at that moment, Danny was thinking to himself, _What is he saying? I'm not like that… I'm not disgusted with you…_

Sam sighed. Tucker was the one who spoke. "Well, actually, we were planning on helping you. With Danny." _What?!_ Dash's eyes grew wide, probably, Danny's were too. "Yeah. Just don't ask any questions, okay? On the last day, in the morning. Just stay at your cabin. We'll find a way for Danny to get there. Just confess to him." Sam added. _What? What the hell guys? Did you actually forgot that I'm right here and I can hear you?_ Danny thought. "What? Why? Why would you help me?" Dash asked, really surprised. Sam and Tucker just glared at him like saying 'we said, no questions' before standing up and left.

Dash just stared at his teddy bear's face. He was smiling, but deep inside, his heart was beating madly. "What am I going to do? Should I follow them? What if they just set up a trap? But… what if… just, what if… they're doing it because they know that Danny likes me too? Oh God… it makes me so happy… and nervous. What if I can't do it? There's too many what ifs… what should I do?" _What should_ I _do?!_ Danny thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The End of the Week-Long School Trip

Danny, the next day, tried to avoid Sam and Tucker. He was mad at them for what they did. The two followed him on one of their breaks to confront him. "What is your problem?" Sam said, irritated. "Don't talk to me." Danny said harshly and faced his back on them. "Us? You have a problem with us? But we're just trying to—" "To make things worse." Danny cut off what Sam was trying to say. "I was there. You know I was there, as his bear. I could hear everything. Who… who gave you permission for me to meet up with Dash? I know that's your plan! You're not at all helping!" Danny was becoming furious.

Sam and Tucker stared at Danny dumbfounded. Sam's eyes was starting to water up. She hasn't seen Danny this mad for a very long time, but it was a first that was because of them. "What are you saying Danny? Don't you get it? Why don't you calm down?" Tucker said, getting quite angry with Danny. "It's fine, Tucker. Let's just leave him. We're just trying to help him get of his curse, but I guess he doesn't want to. HAVE FUN WITH YOUR PROBLEM!" Sam burst out and started running away. Tucker followed her.

It was Danny's turn to be dumbfounded. He didn't expect Sam and Tucker would react that way. _Maybe… I'm being such a jerk._ He thought. Danny sighed and started ruffling his hair in frustration. "What's happening to me? I'm the one making things worse." He said, depressed. He sighed and decided to talk to them that night. In their cabin, Danny approached Tucker. "H-hey, Tucker." He said. Tucker turned his back on Danny. "I'm not talking to you because you made Sam cry." Danny lowered his head, trying to think of something to say. Just then, Sam entered the cabin. "Hey Tucker, what do y—" Sam stopped when he saw Danny near Tucker. She frowned and went outside quickly. Danny followed her out. Tucker followed soon after.

"What was that, Sam? You were saying something?" Tucker said, approaching Sam. Then, they started walking together, away from Danny. "Hey, guys. Wait." Danny said and jogged towards them. "I… I'm really sorry. I'm being such a jerk. I know you're just trying to help, and I should've appreciated it. This trip is very important to us because we this would be a once-in-a-lifetime experience for us three, even though this is just a class trip. That's why it was so important to pass the exams. But I just ruined it all. I'm sorry." Sam just hugged him. "It's fine. We don't know what you're going through either…but it must be hard." She said. Tucker hugged as well and nodded. "Yeah, buddy. But still, it doesn't give you the right to be a jerk." Danny smiled. "Yeah, I'm sorry." After that, they released each other. "That was so awkward, you guys." Sam said, laughing as she wiped off some left-over tears. The other two laughed as well.

Danny decided to give Sam and Tucker's plan a chance, even though he was feeling so against it. His emotions are so unstable that he just want to lay down on his bed and think about nothing. He was confused, not just in his mind, but also deep inside.

The morning of the last day of the week-long school trip, Dash reluctantly stayed in his assigned cabin. He was nervous because he wasn't sure what to do if Sam and Tucker…and even Danny was just planning on embarrassing him. But what's making him more anxious, more afraid than being embarrassed or betrayed by Danny…is confessing to him. That would be more embarrassing, even if nobody saw, and it would be more painful to be rejected than betrayed, in that matter. (Not cheating, Dash would not approve of cheating. Haha) He held the small bag, with his bear in it, and hugged it tight.

Danny entered the cabin, just as nervous. The goal of their plan was for Dash to kiss him.

When the cabin door opened, Dash felt himself leap from where he was sitting. He looked at the other slowly from his toe to his head…and he saw the most beautiful creature. Danny felt awkward because of many things—one of them includes the fact that the last time, he ditched Dash—that's why he kept his head low. He started thinking of a way to start a conversation, mostly to apologize for what he did. But, before he could say anything, Dash went towards him and grabbed his hands. "Come with me." The blond whispered as he released Danny's hands before going out.

Danny was confused. When he followed Dash outside, the other just motioned to be further followed. Dash was leading Danny to the hidden spot he found days before. Danny followed the jock with a red face, while keeping his hands together, unconscious that he minded that Dash touched them. "I'm here." Dash said. Danny peaked in behind some trees and saw Dash sitting on a big rock. However, his attention got averted by the sight. "I think you'll get a better view here." Dash said. But, Danny already saw the place and knows that Dash was right… he was just shocked because the place was more beautiful in daylight…especially in color. Nonetheless, he sat beside Dash.

"Did… Sam and Tucker… uh, say anything to you? Uh… I mean, yeah, right? That's why you're here." Dash laughed awkwardly before clearing his throat. There was silence after. Truth to be told, Danny was starting to get impatient. He thought that Dash would come all out, tell him everything he tells his bear and move on to the kiss. But… Dash turned out to be quieter than he imagined. He just wanted to get over it. So, he took a deep breath and said, "Kiss me."

Dash's eyes grew wide and his face turned red. He almost fell from the rock they were sitting in. Before he could resort to his defense mechanism—that is, to be in his bully mode—he noticed that Danny was looking at him seriously. He can't believe it! The love of his life, asking for his kiss! He felt like his heart was going to burst. "A-are you sure…?" Was all he could mutter. Danny's face started to redden. "Y-yeah…" he replied.

Dash thought he was prepared for this… unfortunately, he was wrong. "I… I really love you…" he whispered, as he leaned in closer to Danny. Danny could feel his heart beat faster. It was the first time he actually heard it from Dash… as himself. And they were in a romantic place, and Dash said it in such a romantic voice… _I'm sure the kiss would work._ Danny thought before his mind got clouded with all his forming flustered emotions.

Dash leaned in more and… he slipped. He slipped, and along with Danny, they fell on the muddy ground. It seemed that Dash was quite shaking when he was leaning towards Danny. He somewhat lost his balance so they fell. Both of them got hurt because there were some rocks on where they fell. However, neither of them minded because all they could think of at the moment is their touching lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Failure

It was fortunate that Dash managed to lean his elbow into the rocky, muddy ground. With his body, he will surely squish Danny if he let himself fall on top of the other. His elbow bled. However, the only pain he could feel is from the inside, when Danny stood up and said, "I'm sorry" He stared, kneeling on the ground, as Danny ran away.

Dash's clothes were dirty but he didn't mind. He started walking towards the cabin to change his clothes. Once he did, he grabbed his small bag and went to the pier with it. Everyone was at the open area near the cabins because they were having an assembly to discuss the end of the trip. Of course, Dash wasn't there. He took out his bear, hugged it, and stared into the sea.

Danny ran and ran until he reached everyone. The teachers didn't notice him, which he was grateful for, and headed straight towards Tucker and Sam. "Hey… We didn't expect you to be here so soon." Sam said, eyeing Danny's clothes which were also filled with mud. "Uh…yeah. What happened?" Tucker asked. Danny felt like he was about to cry. However, he couldn't because he doesn't know why. He convinced himself that he will not cry without knowing the reason why. So, with his confused feelings, he kept the tears inside of him. "Well, I guess you could say it was successful." He almost stuttered. "Uh… Really now?" Tucker raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah. I guess. I mean… we _kissed_. Isn't that what's important?" Danny whispered to his friends, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Then, congratulations. I guess you're free now." Sam smiled at him and Tucker gave him a pat. Danny nodded but he felt like things just got worse. He may be freed from the being a bear, but things with Dash became chaotic. Danny took a deep breath and thought about the positive. _At least… I won't disappear anymore._

It was noon when everyone started packing. Everyone had their lunch before they filled the buses that were headed back to Casper High. Danny sat on a different bus than Dash's, which he was thankful for. He felt a lot of things and he doesn't want to add any more by seeing Dash. He just slept the whole ride back.

When they got to the school, the three friends decided to stop by the Nasty Burger to eat dinner, after all, they got back earlier than expected. They were supposed to have their dinner on the way but the traffic was light. As they ate, Sam started asking questions to Danny. "So, what did happen? How did you make him kiss you? Or did you just kiss him?" Danny was blushing as he kept his head low. "Don't talk too loud! I don't want people to think that I like kissing guys." He pouted. "Well, answer me then." Sam pouted back. Danny sighed and told them what happened. "So… you fell?" Tucker stared at Danny. "Yeah." Sam was keeping her mouth shut, trying not to release a laugh. "That's a kiss, alright." Sam said with bits of chuckles.

Danny just rolled his eyes and drank his cola. "Anyways, guys… I just really wanted to say I'm sorry. I kinda ruined the trip for us. I promise that I'll make up for it somehow." He said sincerely, feeling more depressed. "Oh, it's fine. Besides, it's not like we're not enjoying it, right Tucker?" Sam winked. Danny smiled and threatened Sam about spilling his cola on her. "Yeah. And I did manage to make my vlog." Tucker added. The three talked about Tucker's vlog for the rest of their dinner.

Later that night, Danny, as he got home, laid on his bed, feeling relieved. _Finally, I can sleep on my own bed again._ He thought as he hugged his comfy pillows. He stared into his own ceiling for a while before he closed his eyes. He felt like he was dreaming…but he woke up. He blinked his eyes a few times. He stared but he didn't perceive what he saw, he was just accepting what was in front of him, like what he did in his dream. But, it was not long when he realized…

…he was in Dash's room again.

 _WHAT THE ACTUAL F—_ Danny panicked. If he could move, he would be thrashing around at that moment, punching everything his hands will touch. _Why am I here? Why am I back? Didn't I break the curse already?_ Danny was becoming furious from being anxious. Then, he could feel himself move. Then, he saw Dash's face. _Great._ He said in his mind, sarcastically. Danny, without him actually knowing and realizing it, was afraid to hear Dash talk this time. He was sure the jock would talk about the kiss. If he would get all crazy just by bumping into him, or sitting on his bed, then surely a kiss would drive him into a more aggressive response. And Danny was afraid to know that.

Dash laid down on his bed and hugged his bear. His breathing was fast and the beating of his heart never recovered from its fast pace since the kiss. And because of that, he was quieter. "Why is he doing this to me? Why now? Maybe… I shouldn't have even dared to. But how can I resist? How can I resist when he was the one asking for it. But his face…" Dash paused for a long while. Danny couldn't see it nor hear it, but Dash was silently crying. "I wonder if he's alright. I bet there's some scratches on his back." He said after his tears stopped.

After a while, he lifted his bear and stared at its face. "Well, our lips touched… but it was more like our teeth were the ones that kissed each other. It kinda hurts, now that I think about it. I guess it was better that way. If I kissed him, in a very romantic way, and he had that face… that face full of guilt… then it would've hurt more." Dash smiled at the bear, trying to cheer himself up.

 _Did I really look like that?_ Danny thought as he watched Dash's painful smile.

(What? Oh my gosh. I didn't know it would turn out this angsty. It's quite angsty for me already. Actually, I already wrote and finished this fanfic last year on my fanfiction notebook. I just decided to rewrite it so that I can post it here. I decided I will lengthen it but I didn't expect it would be this long. I am surprised myself, until now haha. I wrote this, initially, in Danny's POV, where he would go "WTF is this shit. This is fucking crazy. What the hell" and all those crazy reactions. But I don't think it really matches Danny's personality, but it was funnier or lighter that way. And… I usually write stories in a funny/light way—because I can't write serious stories well—or what seems like funny to me. Oh well. Just wanted to say it. I just hope you all enjoy it! :D)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Behind the Bleachers

Students at Casper High were given two days off, Monday and Tuesday, from the following week so that they could rest. So it was on Wednesday when Dash decided to confront Danny. It wasn't that weird of him to just drag Danny anywhere he wanted to, and this thought tempted him to drag Danny into _places_ , because he was a bully. But, after what happened, this usual "bullying action" took a lot of courage for Dash to do. On the outside, his face always had a smirk that matches his letterman jacket and muscular body. His face pretended that he wasn't feeling nervous at all as he grabbed Danny's collar, along with the other's hand, as he dragged him behind one of the bleachers. He did it while yelling randomly, "Come here, Fen-turd." Or other names.

Danny, as he was being dragged, made no reaction at all. _What the hell does he want now? This guy with his_ impotent _lips._ He thought, but he wasn't really angry at all.

Once Dash was sure nobody could see them, he sighed. "I… want to talk to you." He said to Danny, feeling weaker by the second. "Look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked for what I did back there. I just—" "I love you." Dash cut off what Danny was saying. Danny was surprised but he soon became angry. "No! No you don't you lying… lying…" he glared at Dash, getting angrier when he couldn't find the right word. "If you really loved me then I would be out of the curse already!" he continued and Dash just stared at him, confused. "Don't you know how disappointed I am? You're saying all of those things…and yet… and yet there's no proof! I almost believed you, but I have proof that I shouldn't!" Danny surprised himself with what he said and covered his mouth.

"What are you talking about? What proof do you have that I don't love you?" Dash said. Danny just shook his head and started walking away. But, before he could go any farther, Dash grabbed him and hugged him. "Honestly, Danny… do you think I'm crazy? Do you think I'm disgusting? I think I understand now… Not once have I shown you how I really felt, except now. I've been hurting you for so long, I know why you hate me. Is that the curse? And… I'm a guy too. I should have been sensitive… that maybe you don't like guys… I mean, I'm really crazy to naively hope, right?" Danny could feel Dash giving out short breaths, as if he were crying. But he knows Dash would not cry, not there.

 _You're an idiot._ Danny thought. _Yes, what you've done to me all those years seemed like a curse to me before… but you never really hurt me idiot. Not in the least like the pain now. I don't think you're disgusting either, is that how you think of me? I'm guilty… for abandoning you, for hurting you, and it hurts me too. But I also feel stupid. I feel disappointed! If you truly loved me, then the kiss should've worked, even if it wasn't romantic. I feel stupid for feeling guilty! And it hurts!_

Danny pulled away without saying a word. He stared at Dash's eyes with his wet ones. He couldn't really blame Dash for what he was saying, he has no idea of the curse. There was no way he could know how Danny felt. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm sorry. For ditching you on the tutoring session last time. I would like to make up for it. If you agree, I would like to help you again. But here, in school." Danny said, as calmly as he could.

Dash was silent for a moment, never removing his eyes from Danny. "Yes. Thank you." He replied. Danny nodded at him before walking away. "Wait…" he said. "Yes?" Danny waited for an answer but Dash was quiet. He furrowed his eyebrows at the other. Dash just smiled at him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fight

"So… you're going to tutor him again? I don't really get why…" Sam said, tilting her head to one side. "Me neither," Tucker added, his head to the other side. "Because… I wanted to take off some of the things I've done wrong to him." Danny replied. "And…? Why? I thought you hate him?" Sam asked. "Yeah. But I guess… I don't know. I just think that it's right. Maybe it'll do something about the curse. I'm still stuck with it." Danny sighed. "So, you're going to flirt with him again?" "No. Not that. Let's just think of it this way. I'm clearing out a sin from him. Alright?"

"You know what I think, I think you're falling in love with him." Tucker said suddenly, without a smile. Still, Danny laughed, but it was awkward. What are you talking about, Tucker?" "I mean, it's a possibility. Sometimes, you fall for a person just by knowing they like you. It's scientific." Tucker stared at Danny seriously. "Maybe that's true, but maybe, he just fell for him because he saw how romantic Dash could be." Sam teased. Instead of protesting, Danny actually gave it a thought. And because of that, he was quiet the whole day.

In his mind, he was having a debate. He was mad at Dash, furious, hurt. He was telling himself that he was crazy to even consider the possibility that he liked the other. _How could I? For all the things he did to me!_ But on another side, he was reasoning out the fact that he wouldn't be hurt in the first place if he didn't feel anything at all. A part of him was also telling him that he couldn't forget Dash's romantic words… or even that ridiculous kiss. _Maybe you do love him now. It wouldn't hurt if you didn't._ He thought, never wanting to admit that he was telling that to himself, and that not someone else's voice was whispering to him.

More confused than ever, he still went to his session with Dash. This time, he wouldn't run. After all, they're just going to do it in school. He and Dash decided to meet at the library. Danny thought that perhaps Dash was still trying to avoid being seen with him so he chose a spot somewhere hidden. _If I'm going to make up for this, then I might as well go all the way._ Danny thought as he sat down. Danny was convincing himself that he was doing this for himself, so that he wouldn't feel guilty anymore. But, deep inside him—and it's still quite deep—he just wanted to make opportunities for Dash to prove his love for him. He was conflicted because of this without actually knowing it. That made him lose focus on tutoring Dash. He may not be running away physically, but his mind and heart are surely hiding.

Dash, as he approached Danny, tried to calm himself. He was also deeply confused. He didn't know if Danny was doing this because the other felt something for him, or maybe he just wanted to say sorry, in a way. This way of thinking was starting to piss of Dash off. However, what confused him more is Danny's conflicted face. He saw that the other was also having some kind of debate inside his mind. After a few minutes, he decided to speak up. "You know… you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You owe me nothing." Danny looked at him.

 _What?_ "Actually, I should be the one who owes you an apology. I shouldn't have kissed you, I should've known better. I'm sorry." Dash continued. Danny frowned at the other. "What is wrong with you? Why are you…like that? Why do you have to make me feel guiltier?" Danny stood up as he said that in a loud voice. Everyone in the library looked at them. Dash was taken aback and just stared at the other. Danny sighed and tried to calm himself down as he sat down. "Can we just focus on what we're doing?" He said, softly this time. But what he did really pissed Dash off. This time, it was the blond that stood up. " _YOU_ don't know what you're doing to me. I've had enough of this!" Dash yelled back at Danny and started stomping away. He passed by Paulina and Kwan, who saw what happened, on the way out and ignored them.

Danny felt his mouth drop. _Did he just…?_

For the first, Danny was anticipating to be a bear again. He never saw Dash act like that before, even if he was a bully to him, and he was curious what things will he tell his bear. Danny wondered what Dash meant by what he said. Later that night, when he turned into a bear, all he saw was blackness. Danny panicked and thought if he became blind, losing one of the few senses he had. He thought about the curse getting worse, but suddenly, he saw a strip of light. It seems that he was just hidden somewhere. But that light was gone soon.

He heard people yelling after. "DASH! LET ME IN. I AM TALKING TO YOU, YOUNG MAN!" He heard a deep voice say. "Get away Dad, we have nothing to talk about!" That time, he heard Dash. "YES WE DO! Let me in or I'll break this fucking door! You hear me?!" There was a pause. "What the hell do you want Dad?" Danny wasn't sure what happened but he heard a loud 'smack!' Dash's father hit him hard in the head. "Explain to me. Your friend told me he saw you quarrel with some… _loser_. On the library! And he said it seemed like you were having some kind of lover's quarrel, talking about your emotions and shit. What the hell, son? Are you gay? And this time, you missed your football practice!" Dash was just looking away. "Answer me, you idiot!"

Inside, Danny just listened. He couldn't cover his ear because he couldn't move, but he definitely didn't want to hear this. "Yes! He's just a fucking loser!" Dash frowned, still looking away because he felt like he wanted to cry. _What?_ What Dash said hit Danny like an arrow in his heart. "Now, get out. We don't have anything to talk about. I missed practice because… I just don't feel like it." Dash pushed his father out the door and locked it. "No! You are not—hey!" was all his father said.

Dash sighed, grabbed his bear and slumped on his bed. Dash started whining to his bear about what Danny did and what his father said. "They are all fucking stupid! They think they could play with me!" was he said. It was hurting Danny to hear those, but at the same time, it was like his ears became numb—what he can hear now was all a blur.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: In the Swing

That morning, Dash didn't get up at all. He just stared at his ceiling with tired eyes as he hugged his bear tightly. "What the hell did I just do?" he sighed. "I didn't mean to scream at him… I didn't mean to call him a loser. I was just…so angry at him. What am I making him feel guilty for? I don't want him to feel guilty, and now I think I made him more so! Shit! I just wished things stayed the same! Now… I can't even dare to look at him in the eye."

That moment, Danny was at his bathroom, sitting naked with a flowing shower. He wasn't thinking of anything at all and just stared at the trickling water on his hands.

Both Dash and Danny didn't go to school that day. Of course, Dash's father got furious at him and nagged him all day long. When school was over, Sam and Tucker went to Danny's house to check up on him. When they got there, they found Danny lying on his bed like a dead man. "Danny! Hey!" Sam sat down on his bed on one side with Tucker on the other. "Yeah." Danny replied lifelessly.

"We heard what happened at the library. What was that all about?" Tucker asked him. "Well, I guess that just proves that I'm nothing more than a loser. I guess he was just trying too hard to convince himself he loves me…I don't know why, but I know now that he doesn't sincerely does. That's why the kiss didn't work." "Is that why you're getting all depressed about?" Tucker asked. Danny frowned at him and stood up. "Of course! I'm stuck being his bear forever!" Danny whined. "Uhm… then why are you crying…? Are you really that upset?" Sam asked. Danny stopped, surprised. He reached for his cheeks and felt that they were wet. He didn't know he was crying.

Danny cried and cried even after his friends had left home. He cried for hours without even knowing why. He still cried even though he couldn't move anymore to wipe the tears when he became a bear. His vision was blurry so he couldn't see that he was not in Dash's room. He was in a park. Dash ran away from his home that afternoon. He and his dad fought more…this time he didn't call Danny a loser. Instead, in the heat of the moment, he blurted out that he was madly in love with the _loser_. His father got angry and told him to leave…and so he did.

"I don't want to stay there anyways. He'll just force me to play more football. To bully more people. To hurt me more. At least now, I can love who I want, and I can do what I want. I'll get a job. I'll finish highschool. Then, I'll study to become a teacher. And, in the middle of doing that, I'll make things right with him." He said as he swung. Danny could feel the air and the way they swung. After a while, Danny finally saw where they were and he stopped crying.

He stopped crying and started nagging Dash on his mind. _Make things right with me? What do you mean? You really don't love me do you? Stop making it so hard on yourself! Wait—_ Danny stopped his thoughts when he realized—actually realized—that they were outside. _Wait… did Dash… did he just… ran away?_

Dash held his bear up high before letting it face him. "You know, you're all I have. I can't tell my friends…and this happens if my family knew. And Danny hates me now because he knew. You're all I have now. I may seem crazy… but at least I have something to listen to me. You know, in my dream…I met this spirit. She told me that she'll help me become happy. I told her that all I wanted is for the one I love to know my feelings. She just smiled and disappeared. It was a really weird dream. Maybe… the things happening right now is her doing? But who am I kidding… That's just a dream. Besides, I don't think pretty spirits like that exist…with a man's voice" Dash chuckled.

 _What? A female spirit? With a man's voice…?_ Danny thought it was familiar… _HOLY SH—it's the ghost that cursed me!_ Danny tried to struggle, which he thought was stupid afterwards, but failed miserably. _So this is all your fault! You stupid… stupid!_

Dash kept swinging and swinging. "I wish I could talk to Danny again. Say sorry for I will tell him…and prove to him… how much I really love him. And no matter what he says… even if he thinks I'm disgusting and crazy… I'll still try to court him. Even though if my chance is as slim as a hair strand. Just want him to know how much he is loved." Danny felt himself blush. He was getting uncomfortable and he frowned and pouted…which are all just expressions he wished to have, but at the moment, he was still just a bear.

 _Well, you really are stupid. This is entirely your fault. All of it. And you… you keep making yourself….I don't know! You're always apologizing! Is loving me that wrong? Even though this is all your fault… you don't have to say sorry… Have more confidence in yourself, stupid! How can I love you if you're like that?_ Danny stopped himself.

"I'll try my best, Danny. Just you wait." Dash whispered to his bear and kissed its nozzle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The End?

Danny, once again, felt Dash's kiss through the bear's body. This time, he didn't stiffen like he used to, nor did their teeth clash… this kiss was softer than the others. It was also warmer.

Danny felt cold air, and he shivered. He had his eyes closed as he hugged his body. He could feel the air against him when as a bear, but now it was colder. "Damn it… when did it get so cold?" he said. Meanwhile, Dash almost fell from the high-swinging swing.

After a while, Danny opened his eyes. He could see a yellow-ish grass, and two blue moons. Behind them, he could green grass and trees. He could also see a red slide and a purple see saw. Not long after, he closed his eyes again. "It's so fucking cold…I thought this thing has a fur?" he whined as he hugged himself more. After a while, he felt something warm wrapping him. "Is that better?"

It took him a while to realize it: he was a human again. He could see—colors—and he could move. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that they were not a yellow-ish grass or two blue moons—it was Dash. Their faces were close to each other and Dash was hugging him. Both of their eyes were wide open. "H-hey." Dash said awkwardly. Danny pulled away but Dash just hugged him tighter. "Don't do that, we'll fall. Wait for it to slow down." He said, almost like a whisper.

Danny nodded and waited. As he did so, he realized that he was naked—fully naked. He legs were quite open and in between them was Dash. He was sitting on the blond's lap. He, then, realized that the others face was red and assumed that his were too. He can feel Dash staring at him…intensely. He looked up to distract himself and saw the moon…it was white. Then, he thought, _It's still night. Why am I turned back when it's still night…? Does that mean… the kiss worked this time?_

Danny was still staring at the moon when Dash spoke. "It's pretty, isn't it?" There was a hint of awkwardness in how he said it, but he tried so hard to be casual. He wasn't really sure what's going on…why Danny suddenly appeared in front of him naked. He was liking it but he felt weird about it. But he doesn't mind. He was with the one he loves and they were hugging warmly in the park's swing. Although, he was a little bit uncomfortable because Danny was naked, sitting on his lap. He was trying so hard not get hard because it wouldn't be very romantic…and it would be embarrassing.

Danny almost leaped when Dash spoke. _How can he be so casual?_ He thought. Finally, the swing slowed down to a stop. Dash removed his hands from Danny and took off his letterman jacket. "Wear this. I'll get you something to wear…uh… down there, I mean pants." He said. Danny took it, with red, red face, and wore it. Dash stood up and fumbled with his clothes, grateful that he has a bag of them at the moment, and handed Danny one of his pants. Danny wore them but they were loose on him.

When Danny was quite covered, they decided to sit on one of the benches. "I…really don't know what's going on." Dash admitted. They sat awkwardly. "I know. But if I told you… you wouldn't believe me." Danny said. Dash chuckled at that. "What's so funny?" Danny pouted. "With what happened already, I think I'll believe anything." Dash said. "Well, will you believe it if I say it's your fault?" Danny asked and Dash nodded in reply. "I don't really know what happened… but I'm going to take this chance to say I'm so—" "Sorry. And you plan to still court me." Danny stopped the other. Dash looked at him surprised.

Danny sighed and sat closer to Dash. He leaned on the other's shoulder. He was feeling very happy, despite the fact that he was sort of naked; who knows what time was it, in the middle of the night. But at that point, neither of them cared. Dash blushed more and felt his heart beat faster when Danny leaned on him. _The kissed work… he truly loves me…_ was all he could think about.

"I don't know how you knew that. At this point, I don't know a lot of things. I know that I love you… and I would want to know, above all else… if you…" Dash could feel him choke on his words, "… feel the same way. I mean… err… if you forgive me too." Danny just nodded. He wasn't just casually nodding his head, he meant it. "I also don't find you disgusting, idiot." He said. He did that all while he leaned on Dash, his eyes closed. It seemed, for Dash, that time stopped. "Do you mean it?" Dash asked. Danny frowned and looked at him, his face red. "I'm embarrassed." He said. With that, Dash contended himself and pulled Danny close to him again. "You know… I can't breathe right now." Dash said.

"What? Am I too heavy?" "No… not that. I'm just too happy." Danny blushed and cleared his throat, it was kind of getting really romantic and he felt like he couldn't breathe too. "Anyways, where's your bear?" he asked. Dash blushed. "H-how did you know about that? Did your friends tell you?" "What are you being embarrassed for?" Danny stared at him. Dash looked away, still embarrassed.

They stayed together like that for a while and Danny realized then, _I... love him._ He confessed to himself. He thought that maybe… that's why the kiss worked. He thought that maybe… true love's kiss only works when both of you love each other. And he felt stupid… he felt guilty that he doubted Dash's love. And he felt happy that all along, it was true.

"I hope you don't get angry… if I did this…" Dash whispered and held Danny's chin, pulling the other close to him…and kissed him. Danny's eyes widened before he closed it. Without him knowing it, he wrapped his arms around Dash's neck…and kissed back. Dash blushed but pulled away soon. He was giggling. "You are such a bad kisser." The blond commented. Danny punched him. "Does it matter? Besides, you're the first person I've kissed, and if you remembered… the last time you kissed me, we fell on the ground." Dash was just smiling and nodded. He was looking so happy and Danny just blushed.

"How did you know you… uhm…" Dash felt awkward saying it, but he really wanted to know. "I don't know. Please, stop asking me embarrassing stuff." Danny covered his face. He cursed himself because now, he was the one acting like a love-struck girl. Dash found it cute and hugged him. "Anyways, you have to explain to me someday what happened here, okay?" Danny nodded. "But what about you? What do you plan now? Will you go home?" Danny asked. Dash nodded. "Yes! I'm so happy right now I feel like I can do anything… besides… he just have to accept that I have a boyfriend now." "Who says I'm your boyfriend?" "Aren't we…?" "Not yet. You know… I'm still uncomfortable with this." With that, Dash's shoulder's fell. "Well, I guess, I'll just have to make you comfortable with me… and teach you how to kiss." Dash grinned.

Danny sighed and smiled, standing up. "Come on. I'm still freezing here. Let's go." Dash stood up and grabbed danny's hand as they walked.

(Uh… I'm not sure if I'm going to end it here. I mean, happily ever after, right? xD I might add a smexy chapter later ;) or a mini-story chapter about how their relationship is going on. But I'm still not sure. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! :DDDDD yay, and this is kind of the longest I could get ;3; Am not really good with long stories. THANKS for READING! :D )


	16. Bonus Chapter: Epilogue

Bonus Chapter (Yay)

Warning: A Rated M Chapter

Epilogue

o-0-o

"So… are you saying that… you… are _the_ Danny Phantom? That you… uh…" Dash blushed before continuing, "…became my bear?" Danny nodded at Dash's question, quite shy. "So... you knew all along that I have a bear? Were you the one who told your friends?" Danny nodded again. Dash became quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry… "

"You heard… and saw everything… then?"

"Yes."

"So… you knew I love you?"

"Yes. But I wasn't so sure. It's because of the curse… True love's kiss."

"But I do love you."

Danny blushed. "I… I know. I figured that it was me… why it wasn't working…"

Dash was quiet again. He and Danny were sitting on the swing. It was a weekday and both of them had skipped school, thinking they'd have a date but ended up as a serious talk about what really happened. They have to talk about it. How Danny ended up suddenly on Dash's lap naked. Danny felt awkward talking about it because most of it were just…unbelievable. Dash, on the other hand, was overwhelmed. First, he couldn't believe the fact that Danny loves him too. Second, the sudden naked appearance of the other was something impossible. So, everything he was hearing now was actually a step-down to the ones that already surprised him.

"Why… are so quiet?" Danny looked at Dash, feeling more awkward with the silence. Dash was looking down on the ground, swinging slowly. "I…uh…" Dash couldn't answer, swinging a bit harder. He looked down more, hiding his blushing face. Danny hopped off the swing and went in front of Dash. "Are you mad at me?" he asked. Actually, Danny was afraid that any moment, Dash will turn into his bully mode again. _He might tell everybody about… this. Of course, everyone will believe him. If I say that he was the one who… was… 'crazy in love' with me… nobody will believe me._ Danny thought. Dash kept his head down.

"No… I'm not mad. Of course not." Dash finally looked up and Danny saw how red his face was. "But you're so red. You must be in rage" Danny furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't mean to sound so sarcastic, he was just surprised how Dash looked like. Dash's eyes widened and he immediately looked down again. "I'm not…" he said, almost in a whisper. Danny, feeling somewhat courageous, pushed Dash's shoulders back so the other could face him. Then, he, slowly, parted his legs so he could sit on the other's lap. "D-Danny!" "Talk to me, please." Danny frowned at Dash as he wrapped his arms on the blonde's neck. _I can't believe that I'm doing this… and liking it._ Danny thought, his own face starting to get red.

"Wh-what do you want me to say?"

"What's on your mind?"

Dash blushed more. "I-I don't want to say."

"Why not?" Danny pouted.

"…." Dash was actually whispering something but Danny couldn't understand nor hear it.

"What is it?"

"…iwasthinkingaboutifyousawmedoit."

"What?"

"I… did you? If… you could hear and see everything I do while you were… "my bear"… did you… see me… t-touch… myself?" Dash breathed in, looking away.

All of a sudden, Danny's face was red too. He was quiet, looking down now as well. "Now you're the one who's quiet." Dash gave a grin, a short grin. "Sh-shut up." Danny pouted before taking a deep, deep breath. After all, there was no point in lying. "Yes."

Both of them became quiet, one looking to the left, one looking to the right. The swing was starting to slow down.

"So…" Dash spoke first, "…you know… that… uhm… I think about you… a lot… right?" Dash measured his words and spoke of them slowly. Danny nodded. "Should I… feel flattered?" he replied. "If you want to…"

Slowly, both of them were starting to feel… hot. Danny was in the same position he was when Dash first saw him naked. This was Dash's current thoughts, actually. The swing's chair was quite wide and it could support Dash's ass and Danny's legs. Danny was really close to Dash….and it made their crotch's grind in the same rhythm as the swing. They both decided, to themselves, not to say anything because they were not sure if the other knew what was actually happening. Plus, it was too awkward to say, 'Hey, I think we're grinding covered cocks right now. Want to stop?' But, what they're sure of is that it was helping them feel hotter, especially with what they're talking about.

Again, they kept quiet, both of them still. But inside their minds, it's not quiet at all.

Dash kicked the ground so that the swing would go higher. Because of that, the grinding strengthens. Dash did not expected that when he did what he did. Suddenly, Danny released a soft moan. "Ah…" He immediately covered his mouth with one hand. His dick was already starting to stand up.

Dash's cock was already erect. With hard cocks, the grinding intensifies. The swing kept swinging and stopping it suddenly would throw them both off the swing and onto the ground. "Sorry." Dash muttered, stopping himself from moaning as well. They still kept quiet, resisting the urge to moan even if they're the only ones there in the park. Dash was feeling more and more desperate to take his pants off and take Danny then and there…but he wasn't sure if Danny was willing to do anything sexual with him… maybe except what they were doing at the swing. Danny, on the other hand, was already feeling good that he was not thinking of anything else…besides maybe, keeping quiet.

After a while more of swinging, Danny jerked suddenly. His body shook. "H-hey… you okay?" Dash said, panting a bit. Danny buried his face on Dash's chest, breathing a bit heavily. "Hey… what's wrong…?" Danny shook his head. "I… I'm fine… But… I think… we should…" Danny stopped, shivering again. Slowly, Danny looked up at Dash, his face redder than before. "I'm sorry." He said as the swing stopped. He stood up slowly. Then, Dash noticed that Danny was covering his crotch. Dash looked down and saw that his crotch was damp. _Weird. I didn't pee or anythi—_ Dash suddenly realized that it was Danny. He came. He got a glimpse of Danny's crotch and saw that it was wet.

"C-can we go home now…?" Danny said, realizing that Dash probably knew by then what happened. "Y-yeah. I'll… Here." Dash took off his letterman jacket and handed it to Danny. "I'll walk you home." He said. Danny took it and wrapped it around his waist, covering up the wet part of his crotch. He did that even though he could just turn into an invisible ghost. Dash walked towards Danny and stared at him. "Wh-wha—" Danny was about to ask what Dash was doing when Dash already answered with a kiss. Dash's cock was so hard and he was close to cumming as well, so it was so sensitive. He kissed Danny deeply, pulling the raven haired boy close to him. Not long after, he pulled away.

"Sorry… I just…"

"Take… me… with you." Danny whispered…shyly.

"My… house?"

Danny nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"D-don't ask me… it's embarrassing."

"But how am I supposed—"

"Yes. I'm sure. Iloveyou. Okay?"

Dash grinned and held Danny's waist as he kissed him. "I love you too." Dash whispered.

(And… you know the rest. Will put up another bonus chapter… about Dash's teddy bear and the story behind it. :D)

(Will probably add another bonus chapter. I just… don't want to write about first times here so… yeahhhh. The next next bonus chapter—the third one—will be more lovey dovey—when I say that, I mean sex and sex—things, those who were disappointed nothing really happened here xD)

(P.s. Bonus chapters seems like fanfictions of my fanfiction. WHUUUUT. Just Kidding. Nevermind. Bye. :3 )


	17. Bonus Chapter: Prologue

Bonus Chapter

Prologue

o-0-o

Dash received his teddy bear at his 7th birthday. It was a present solely from his mother (Mother) because his father (Father) didn't want to do anything with it. Father was against the idea that his future quarterback will play with a cute stuffed animal. But Mother still pushed through in giving Little Dash the bear.

Mother and Father would often argue about little Dash having the bear. "But he's still just a kid…" Mother would say. "That's the point! Train him early… young. How would he learn how to throw balls with that?" Father would reply. Then they would argue more. However, these arguments were not that bad and would only happen when Father catches Little Dash playing with the bear outside of his room.

Father was the famous quarterback of Little Dash's school back in his days. He takes pride in that—the most famous student and everybody loved him. When Dash was born, he could already see it. He was so happy that he had a son. And at an early age, he already saw that Dash would be athletic. _Perfect_. He thought. He envisioned Dash being like him: handsome, popular, athletic. It was the good life, for Father. And he wanted it for his son. The legacy, the Baxter legacy, was just an extra.

Mother, on the other hand, did not really like that her son was so "big". When Dash was just starting school, up until recently, he was considered the biggest in his class. Because of that, the other kids were easily intimidated by him. Mother saw that no one would come and play with Little Dash and it made her sad. _Popular, huh?_ She often thought, regarding what Father says. Little Dash was not saying anything to her but she can see that he was sad about it. He attempted to approach the others kids but they would immediately back away from him. So, Mother thought, why not give him a friend. Just one, for the mean time. Until he finds other friends.

Little Dash did see a friend in his bear. Even though he knew Father would often nag at him, saying, "Son, please don't play with that anymore. Let's play with this ball, hm? It looks cooler, right? You'll have lots of friends with this." Little Dash liked playing ball with his father but he will not, and will never, throw the bear away. It was his only friend and it was from Mother.

On Little Dash's 8th birthday, his family decided to go on a trip. They went into a province with vast meadows and fields. Father thought it was a beautiful place because he and Little Dash could play throw and catch there. Mother thought it was just simply beautiful. Little Dash enjoyed the trip, playing ball or catching butterflies under the sun. However, suddenly, even if it was just after noon, the sky darkened. Clouds already started forming above them. Thick and black clouds.

"Let's go home." Father said because it looked like there was going to be a storm. Little Dash wanted to stay but he got scared of the big and scary clouds so he agreed, and soon they were back in the car, driving back to the city. The rain started on their way home. They were on a curved highway on the side of a mountain. (TYPICAL, I KNOW. AM SORRY) The road was empty so it did not bother Father much even if he speeds up a little, even if the rain was pouring hard. Father reasoned that it was alright that they hurry because they wouldn't want to reach the city when it was already flooded and drowned.

However, the road was starting to be a little slippery. It was because of the few soil and rocks mixing with the rain that drips from the mountain sides. Also, the rain itself was making it worse. Father slowed down, thinking that it was too dangerous—they might fall down. But, as they took a curve, there was another car. Both of the cars lost control and they collided with each other. For a split second, because of panic and surprise, Father forgot that he has passengers. So when he turned the car to his side, the one that the other car hit was Mother's side. All the impact was there.

And she died.

Little Dash held the bear on his mother's funeral and Father didn't say anything about it. Since then, Little Dash started taking the bear to his school. Father allowed it because he, and Little Dash, were still in mourning. However, the other kids at school…started laughing at Little Dash. Such a big boy with such a cute bear. Of course, the kids did it because they just find it funny and nothing else. This made Little Dash angry and sad. After all, besides the fact that it was his only friend, it was his precious reminder of his mother. And that was when Dash started being mean.

Instead of crying and feeling depressed, even without any word from anyone, he started being a bully. He would push and pinch the kids that laughs at him. The damage was not really that serious, but the kids cry. They started treating Little Dash as a scary kid again.

But… it made Little Dash sadder. Since then, kids would actually avoid him, even the simplest eye contact. He never intended this, he thought. He was just mad because they were laughing at him. Now, he had lesser chance in getting a friend.

One day, there was suddenly a new kid at school. It didn't mean anything to Little Dash, just another kid that will be afraid of him, he thought. The new kid was kind of shy and he talked less. But slowly, the other kids were approaching him and soon, they were acting like friends. Then, what surprised Little Dash was that this new kid… approached him. This new kid didn't approach anyone, the others were the ones that approached him, but he approached Little Dash. "Hi. I'm Danny. What's your name?"

Little Dash just stared at Little Danny, holding his bear tight. "U-uh… D-Dash." Little Dash replied. Little Danny smiled at him and offered his hand. "Let's play." He said. Little Dash smiled widely, taking the hand. And they played. "I like your bear." Little Danny said to Little Dash.

Ever since then, the other kids started playing with Little Dash. They saw that he could be an okay kid and he was not that scary at all. What they do know is that if they laugh at him, he would get scary again. So everybody became friends. However, for Little Dash, Little Danny was his special friend,

Unfortunately, Little Dash had to move for a while. Father got a new job somewhere far so he had to transfer school. And as Little Dash grew up in that other place. That other place was fine and okay, but he missed his friend, his first human friend (who is not so human now. Hehe). He named his bear "Danny" so he would feel that his special friend was always with him wherever he goes. But as Little Dash grew up, and became Dash, he stopped bringing the bear to school. He got more involved with playing football, which started when he was around 10 yrs. old. However, every night, he would talk to his teddy bear about his adventures, pretending that it was Little Danny.

When Dash was in high school, he transferred back. Father wanted Dash to play football in the same school that he did. So he searched for a new job near Dash's old school, Casper High. Even as the years passed, Dash did not forget about Danny. So he was actually quite excited to learn that he was moving back, wishing that his friend was still there. And he was. Dash was eager to approach Danny and tell him that he's back. But, his father wanted him to join the football team immediately, so he had little time at first. Besides, he started feeling shy, especially when he saw Danny talking to other people, to new friends.

When Dash finally got into the team, the students started flocking him. He was handsome, muscular, and athletic. He became popular fast. He also learned that Danny was supposedly not part of his group. The popular group. When he finally had the courage to talk to him, he found out that the other did not remember him at all. It frustrated him so much that the first thing he did to him was to push him—hard.

"What the fuck?" Danny said as he crashed into the lockers. Dash almost felt like he was about to cry but instead, his closed his hands into a fist. Before he could answer, people around them started to clap and laugh, especially his new "friends". He looked around him, all those smiling faces, and he dropped his hands. _Why are these people so happy?_ He thought. When he turned to talk to Danny again, he was already gone. Since then, Danny had been avoiding him.

Dash was already in his teens by then and knew why the other was avoiding him. He was not a kid anymore so he knew it was his fault. He planned on apologizing many times but his new "buddies" praised him for what he did and told him, urged him to do more of it. _Fucking sick people._ He thought. He actually tried approaching Danny to apologize but it pissed him off that people were lingering around him, waiting for his next move. He felt pressured and it pissed him more. And because of that, without meaning it, he pushed Danny again. _I am so sorry._ Dash screamed in his mind but Danny could not hear it. He tried again and again to apologize but the same thing happens over and over again. Until it became a routine and he just accepted it.

But he was never angry with Danny. He was frustrated that he, the special friend, would forget about him that easily. He felt sad and betrayed but he was never angry. In fact, he got more confused as time passed by. He thought more and more of Danny, talking to his "Danny" bear how he could make things right. Actually, he thought 'Why am I so concerned with him right now? I've got friends, he's got friends. I mean… we're all happy now, right? It's not like I need him anymore….' But after learning about relationships and love and sex from the school, he finally realized why.

At first, he was not convinced. After all, the love and romance unofficially taught by his peers was only between a man and a woman. So, he didn't think that the feelings he had for Danny was romantic. _Plus, we've been apart for so long. What do I know about him now? He doesn't even remember me._ But the more he denied the thought, the more interested he became…and the more feelings he had. He started noticing little things about Danny. His hair, his eyes, his hands, the way he speaks—everything. It became too hard to resist, too hard to lie to himself. So, in the end, he started fully loving him.

Not long after, he dreamt of his mother without him knowing it was her.

o-0-o

Dash was holding Danny's hand as they walked towards Dash's house, away from the swing and the park.

"What happened…anyways? Why… were you outside with a bunch of stuff?" Danny asked, not wanting to say, 'Why did you ran away?' Dash sighed but he blushed. "Because I just confessed to my father that I love you." Danny blushed too. _So that's what he meant when he said his father just have to_ accept _me._ "Then, why the hell are we going to your house, hand in hand, with me wearing your clothes?" _And nothing is underneath it as well._ "Well, not that you say it like that, I don't know. A while ago, I was so sure that I can tell my father, 'Hey Dad. This is the guy I was talking about. You just have to shut up and accept that your son is gay.' confidently. But now, I'm not so sure anymore."

Danny almost laughed. He never imagined Dash would straight-out say that he's gay like that. But he found the courage romantic. "So, what are you planning now? Do you want me to change clothes… or what?" Danny asked. Dash was quiet for a while and he suddenly remembered the past. "No. It's fine. But I know what to say now, to my father." He said. It actually hurt him a bit that Danny hasn't still remembered about the past.

When they reached Dash's house, Father was outside the porch. He was actually waiting on Dash. Father almost ran up to his son to hug him but the sight of another boy, holding hands with his son, stopped him. So, he just stood there, quite frozen.

Dash released Danny's hand. He took the bear from his bag (Don't ask me how it got there, because I don't know either. Maybe it's because of love magic. 3) and showed it to his father. "Do you remember this, dad?" he said as he showed the bear. "This… this is the bear mom gave to me when I was a kid. I named it after him," he pointed at Danny, "because he was the first friend I had, besides this bear. Mom said that this bear could be my friend until I had other friends… and it means a lot to me. It reminds me of her, of her words, her comforts. I never threw it away."

Father was silent because his lips were shut tight, quivering. "I love this bear, dad. I love mom… and I love him. I love you too, dad… but… I can't and I will not stop loving other people just so I could prove that I love you. You know… I will continue playing football. I'll follow whatever you want me to be. I want to make you proud, I really do. But I can't hurt anymore people. I can't be the cool kid you used to be. I'm sorry if I turned out this way. But this is how I feel."

Danny was quiet, first, because he knew he wasn't supposed to talk and ruin the moment, and second, because he was shocked. _What is Dash talking about? His first friend? His mom? Where IS his mom?_ Danny thought.

Father gave in and he started crying silently. He slowly walked towards Dash and took the bear, stared at it with watery eyes. "I miss her so much, son." He muttered. Dash started taking deep breathes. "I miss her too, so much." Father hugged Dash for a long while. He knew that his wife, Mother, would actually be okay with this… and she would actually be happy to learn that her son is in love. "I just wanted the best for you…" Father said, muffled.

After a while, Father broke away with Dash and wiped his tear. "I… I'm sorry. But… I will really need some adjusting. Okay?" he told Dash, staring at him before looking at Danny. Dash smiled widely and hugged his father again. "Don't worry! I'll help you." Dash said. "Fine, fine. And… if you don't really want to play… I gu-guess that's fine. But son, you're really good at it so really _really_ think about it if you're going to quit, okay? And… could you just tell me… why your…" Father gulped, " _boy_ friend is wearing your clothes?" Dash giggled, "Never mind that, it's quite a story."

After Dash finished things with his father, he went and put all of his attention on Danny again. "What did you say about me being your first friend? We were never actually friends, you know. Maybe except now." Danny said. Dash frowned at him. "I shouldn't have to tell you, you know." He replied. "And why not?" "You were supposed to know it. You just…forgot it and it pisses me off." "So… you're saying we've been friends before?" Dash nodded, offended. "You have to tell me about it." Danny found it quite amusing. "Idiot. Stupid, Fen- _turd._ " Dash stuck his tongue out. "Stop that!" Danny pouted and suddenly, Dash kissed that pouted mouth.


End file.
